Soul Shell
by Toxic Treacle
Summary: A day at the four, energy-concentrated pillars goes wrong dearly for Grovyle, and his empty shell is to be used by a dark entity for... purposes one would rather not discuss in terms of death. In the past... this fault will be devastating to the Guild, Treasure Town, and two unfortunate partners...


…

…

…Urgh…

…

…I… I can't… see….

…

I can't… I can't feel my… body…

My legs… my arms… my… eyes…

…

…Darkness…?

…Has… has it happened?

Perhaps… perhaps…

This… this immense pain… is it the proof it has? H-have… have I lost…?

…

…No… I mustn't be the one to judge it so easily…

But, then… If I haven't failed… why… why are my limbs suddenly failing me? For better fit, why… why am I not outside?

…

…

…I can… hear something…

Is… is that so odd? …Are my ears, (ironic since they aren't very visible,) the only organ that isn't failing me? Aside from my own heart?

…

"_**Hm, hm, hm, ha. You've been in my way the entire time…"**_

…That… that voice… it… it sounds so familiar…

…Where… where have I heard it before?

I recall hearing it before, b-but… just where, exactly? The hostile tone… is… is he an enemy?

…Urgh…

My head… I sincerely hope this is a temporary migraine… yet… it feels like… Is… is my knowledge… my mentality… my thoughts… are… are they all fading?

It couldn't be possible to get dumber, could it? Perhaps this is the true meaning of the phrase… or perhaps it's just my mind finalizing pain as absolute…

"_**And now your time is up."**_

…

…!

W-what? Whose time is up? My own?! Is that the reason… is that the reason I feel like this?! Am I merely an hourglass?! Is this voice… is this person my executioner?! Have I done something wrong?!

…No…

I haven't… I can't have… something's telling me…

No, I haven't.

…He's in the wrong? Yet, who IS _he_?

"**And when I inhibit your empty shell and return to the past…"**

…Past?! My empty shell?! W-what does…?

…!

…No…

…No...

N-NO!

H-he's… not thinking of…

…He is…

"**It will be CHILD'S PLAY to take down Avril and Clive!"**

W-what…?!

T-those two… I know those names… but…

H-he must be bluffing… surely he…!

…

…

…N-no…

I… I remember now…

This… This _Pokémon_… This…

It's Dusknoir!

"**Give up now and let your spirit be melted away!"**

You'll have… to wait… a little longer… than that… Dusknoir…

P-perhaps… I _was_ too trusting of y-you before… but…

…I-I will N-NOT let this happen… I m-mustn't…

I mustn't fail them…

The world… Celebi… Avril… Clive…

I-I will n-not!

B-but… my consciousness…

T-there's some sort of current reverberating through my l-limbs… my body…

…Didn't… d-didn't Dusknoir s-say something about that? S-something… something about energy…

…

M-my mentality… I feel like… I'm losing it… e-ever so slo…wly…

"**G-Grovyle!"**

There's… a female voice… calling to me…

There's… also… something cold… I f-feel cold… not pain, but… cold… numb…

M-my body feels like… icicles… S-something's… crawling…

I-it feels so oddly familiar… but so unfamiliar at the same time… h-how can such a thing be?

"**GROVYLE! GROVYLE, P-PLEASE HEAR ME!"**

…Who…? I… cannot place it…

I realize it may be important… but…

…W-wait a moment… t-that's…

Celebi! CELEBI! I MUSN'T give up, I—

—_**Glllgkkk!**_

…Mus…n't… le…

…

…

. . .

"**G-Grovyle…?"**

"**Wuhahahaha… Ah, Celebi… I'm afraid Grovyle…**

**is **_**no more**_**."**

***~S~***

**Hello. :3**

**This is a new story of mine for the Pokémon fandom. Quite a change, since I mostly do Sonic the Hedgehog… Hehehe. Anyway…**

**This story is going to be based around a plot point in Sky's special episode. You know, when Dusknoir said he was going to go back to the past and wreck havoc in Grovyle's body? Yeah… That's the basis for this story. So, it should be fun. :D**

**There will be shippings in this story. Quite a few of them. BeachShipping is definite, CessationShipping is possible, and there will be RendShipping at some point! But those won't be the only ones; there are quite a few people around Treasure Town and the Guild after all! :'3**

**Anyway… This is going to be pretty fun for me. It always has been to write these sorts of stories. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. If not… eeeehhh… there's some cookies over there.**

**Reviews would help motivate me. :) **


End file.
